VincentXCloud A New Start
by Xiorin
Summary: Vincent moves away knowing that Sethiroth loves him but he dosent fell anything for anyone till he sees Cloud that is
1. No More

A/N: well this is the first VincentXCloud FanFic I am gonna write. Yay to da yaoifans dat r reading diz

Disclamer: I own Mr. Fluffy but I don't own Vincent or Cloud or Sephiroth

VincentXCloud: A New Start

Chapter One: New town

Vincent Valentine, walks out the mansion door. "Good bye." he says in a low voice. He walked out with a suitcase in his hand and vanished in the darkness.

The next day there was a silver outside of that mansion. "Vincent." He said as he opened the large bulky doors. "Are you here love?" the was no response in the empty mansion. Nothing but pure silence and dust on every room. He held in his hand a flower bowkay. "Vincent were are you."

In another town across the river Vincent stood before there entrance. "Anew start away from Sephiroth." He opened the gates and saw only green plants in a colorful flower of rainbows in the entrance. "On second thought-" There was a shuffle in the white rose bush before him. He waited and a small white cat runs out of it.

"Wait Mr. Fluffy come back!" A blond came running after the cat but had no luck in catching it. The cat Had stopped in front of Vincent and started to purr around his leg. The blond had stopped and looked at the new comer.

"Hello." Says the dark teen as the blond teen moves the cat away from him.

"Um... Hello. Are you new I have never seen you in town before?" The cat flies out of the teen's hands and runs off.

"Seems like you can't control your cat very well."As he tries to change the subject. The blond shakes his head and corrects him. "Oh he isn't my cat I'm looking after him for someone that is out of town. But he knows that the cat doesn't like me." The he smiles after saying that sad comment.

"So are you here to visit someone or you just moved here?"

"No I was just looking for a town to move in." A smile appears on the blond's face.

"Well you could stay here if you like not many people here in this small village, I'm Cloud." He reaches his hand out to shake it with Vincent.

"Vincent." He decides to shake his hand but with a light grip so not to upset Cloud.

"Well then um, you want to take the house on the other end of town its currently vacant right now."

"Sure" They walked down the road the day was still young. The sun barly rising.

"Here we are." They stopped in front of a small house as they walked inside it was very spacious and empty.

"Well this is the best one in the village right now, all the rest of them are all old and torn down." Cloud said looking at him.

"This dose seem like a good home." The house was at the end of town and it was dark and quiet the best place to live. "This will do."

The blond gave him the keys "Well welcome to the city Vincent." The raven teen received the keys. "You should stay some where first till you can find a good place to sleep."

Vincent looked at him. "Yes, I guess your right, is there an inn here." Cloud shook his head.

"No its getting reconstructed at the moment." Cloud said sadly. "But there is a room you could stay in at City hall."

"Alright then."


	2. Clouds love of his life

Chapter Two:

Hiding Vincent decided to take a look around the town, even though it was a small town he decided that he should at least know how to get around. The move wasn't permanent but he wasn't planning to move back into that large mansion again. Not if he knows that Sephiroth will be there or rather worse out looking for him. Vincent had grown tired of working for him, and being used as a toy, a puppet, or even . . . the image was too much for Vincent to imagine.

There was an old torn down inn, very few shops, most of the town was filled with houses but all torn down and what has seemed to be burned.

"I wonder what could have happened here."

"Would you like to find out?" A voice startled Vincent, to notice someone else, leaning against one of the walls. "I could tell you if you like?" The man was dressed in a similar attire as Cloud was, a plain shirt and a pair of jeans. "You look a bit too fancy to be here sir."

Vincent was in the same black suit he would where whenever going out into town, but a fancy town. The only thing was that if he had gone to a fancy town Sephiroth would have been able to find him easily with all the connections and eyes he has on th inside.

"I would be interested, yes. And you are?" The man walked up to Vincent and held out his hand.

"The name's Zack." Vincent shook his hand, it didn't seem too delicate like Cloud's it was much firmer. "This town was attacked over a year ago." Vincent listened carefully. "By a man who had envied my best friend Cloud, the two knew eachother from a village that was also burned down only nothing remained there. And was jelous of his joy, which seemed that he did not have. And the love of Cloud's life died in the fire in this house in front of us."

'The love of his life,' Vincent didn't know how it was like to have someone to call the love of his life, but he was someone else's.

"After he found out the love of Cloud's life died, he never showed his face here again, I guess thinking he had taken away the only thing that makes Cloud happy. But Cloud still tires to smile, he tries to smile for her. The man that killed his love, his name was Sephiroth. . ."


End file.
